


The Best Kind of Therapy

by carpe_noctem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Au of course - Freeform, Hanzo likes killing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Serial Killers, and Jesse wants Hanzo happy, but without the cannibalism, they are like Hannibal and Will, this was a plot bunny that came in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: Our cowboy and archer need to have relaxation time and what better place to do it in New Orleans.(I suck at summaries)





	The Best Kind of Therapy

It was humid outside the bar in New Orleans. The thrumming of the music bouncing off the old bricks walls. At the bar, the man sitting on the ratty chair nursed his drink. Oblivious to the several men and women trying to get his attention. He was there for a particular agenda.

A woman motioned for the bartender. "May I get dirty sweet tea, please? Extra whiskey. Thanks." The woman was petite, doe-eyed and dimples when she smiled. Hanzo kept his head low and took a sip. "Uh, hey, I'm Anna. How are you? Oh my goodness, forgive me. I spit off small talk without thinking." The older man politely waved her off. " It is alright. please to meet you." With Hanzo's deep voice rising over the music, it made the woman smile. The bartender came with her drink. Hanzo took out a bill, paying for her drink. "Keep the change." The bartender nodded and went on to serve others. 

"Oh thank you. That was very kind of you." The man of little words got up, acknowledging the woman. "Wait, you are leaving? I wanted to thank you for the drink. I know I already thanked you, but I was trying to gather the courage to ask for a dance." Listening to the woman's nervous chatter, Hanzo was eyeing the door. "That isn't necessary. I am heading out."  
"Well, let me walk you out. It's the least I can do."  
Hanzo grinned from ear to ear. Perfect.

Opening the door and feeling the southern humid air hit both people made all oxygen leave their bodies. "Gawd, it's like walking in a sauna." Keeping quiet, Hanzo walked toward the alley. "Are you from here, well obviously not because you are more posed than New Orleaners. I should know. My brother puts the red in redneck." The nervous word vomit was a great distraction because Anna wasn't paying attention to where Hanzo stopped walking. "Oh, I don't see your vehicle. Do you remember where you parked?" As the last word left the woman's mouth, Hanzo took out his Japanese Sujibiki Knife ( a gift from his brother, Genji) and expertly cut Anna's celiac trunk, a visceral artery in the abdomen. The music served as a cover if she had screamed, but nothing came out of her mouth. Hanzo was quick in his actions that it left her completely by surprise.

"Finally darlin'. I was beginning to wonder if there was anyone up to your standards. Oh and a woman. I thought we were doing a man tonight. You know how I like to see them cry." Jesse McCree coming out of the shadows with a cigar hanging from his mouth. Hanzo ignoring his cowboy smiled while the life of Anna left her body. Beautiful, he thought. 

"I have the truck over here and gear at hotel. I musta agree on ya wanting to splurge on the hotel. It does have a better space for our work. Can't wait to fuck you tonight while you are all bloody. Gettin' a chubbin' just thinking about it."

"As you shall. It is your birthday after all, my dear cowboy. You get your present while I get to have my fun."

"Yeah, my lil treasurer. What are you going to collect from her, darlin'?

"The tongue. She talked a lot. Almost as much as you, Jesse."

"Nah, my voice is what makes you hard and I love to make you squirm."

As the men were talking, they already had the woman in the truck and packaged for Jesse to re-open when they get to the hotel.

"Happy Birthday, my dear cowboy."

"Thank ya baby cakes. Now don't forget to not to hold back while you cut. You know I like you all fiery, blood all over your ink."

" I won't, I promise."

What kind of husband would Jesse be if he didn't let Hanzo unwind? It's the best kind of therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the drink. When I was writing, I couldn't remember what they called tea with alcohol until afterwards. (Long Island Iced Tea) but I was like eh, that sounds better, lol
> 
> Sorry if they seemed a bit OOC, it was spur of the moment kind of plot that I quickly started writing.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!
> 
> I may continue this


End file.
